


Ratures

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Après avoir révélé à Rogue le secret de Remus, Sirius s'efforce d'écrire une lettre d'excuses à son ami.





	Ratures

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis sur ma lancée d'archivage de mes fics Gundam Wing, autant poursuivre avec celles HP.

Défi : Rature pour la communauté LJ HP-100-mots

12/05/2012 (100 mots)

Au cas où ce serait illisible :   
  
~~Très~~ ~~cher~~ Remus,  
 ~~Je te présente mes exc~~ ~~Je ne sais comment te dire~~ ~~Il n’a jamais été dans mon intention~~   
~~C’est à cause de Rogue que j’ai~~  
J’ai commis une erreur. Tu sais que je ~~peux me montrer~~ suis con ~~quand je m’y mets~~. Je suis désolé. Je ~~n’ai jamais voulu~~ n’aurais jamais dû dire à Rogue ~~ce que~~ ~~où tu étais cette nuit-là~~ ton secret. ~~Tout est ma faute.~~   
Si tu savais combien je regrette ce que j’ai fait. Si seulement je pouvais  
  
 ~~Remus,  
Pardonne-moi.  
Sirius.~~  
  
Hé, Rem !  
Tu me prêtes ton cours de botanique steup’ ?  
S.

**Author's Note:**

> (Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, le passage que Sirius sélectionne est celui entouré... et uniquement celui-là.  
> En gros, à ne pas savoir comment s'excuser, il ne le fait pas du tout.)


End file.
